


I Just Want a Family

by superfabtori



Series: All I want is a friend [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), i think the triplets are in here?, its been awhile since i read my own story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfabtori/pseuds/superfabtori
Summary: After all these years, I just realized how cheesy and cliche this story is, oh well.





	1. Chapter 1

It's been three years since Claude announced his love for Brooklyn. He still refused to marry her or maker her his, he has his pride to uphold. Of course it wouldn't be long before other demons tried to take her from him. But no matter what Claude would not except that, he would kill every demon until he got Brooklyn back, even if that meant taking down Sebastian. But if he took down Sebastian, Claude would have to face Brooklyn's grandfather, Lucifer. Brooklyn didn't know it but she was pretty powerful with her grandfather being the strongest demon and King of Hell.

Today though, Claude would claim Brooklyn as his, it was a simple 'ceremony' but it could very well kill her. All he was doing was injecting her with some of his venom, Brooklyn will simple fall asleep afterwards and if she is awaken before it fully sets in the venom could retaliate and kill her instantly. That's why he never choose a mate soon, he was afraid of them dying, then he would be stuck with a broken heart and the fear of loving again.

Brooklyn was currently in the library reading, she's been there all day and her goal is to have read all of them. When Claude walked into the library Brooklyn wasn't reading, she was sleeping on the floor with a book in her face and the cat laying next to her. Claude looked around the library, it was floor to ceiling bookshelves and all of the shelves were full of books, it made Brooklyn's goal seem impossible. Which it would be because once she was his, they would move to a different house, where she would have to start over.

"Brooklyn, wake up." Claude binds down and gently shakes the sleeping woman. After a few moments and a few unnecessary grunts, Brooklyn looks up at Claude and smiles. "You are going to need to eat before we do this,you will be asleep for a long while."

"Really? How long would I be out for, as an estimate?"Brooklyn takes Claudes out stretched hand and stands up. She looks at the tall man and smiles again.

"Probably a week." Claude walks out of the library with Brooklyn following close behind. As they reach the dinning room, a wave of multiple scents hit Brooklyn. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening her eyes and sitting at the table.

After she ate, at least three main courses Claude lead her the bedroom. He lays her down then looks at her laying form.

"This might hurt, actually it will hurt." He re-insured before leaning over her. Brooklyn looked up at the man she loved and got a good look at him before she went into her rest.

Claude lowered his head into her neck then licked where her jugular was before sinking his fangs into her vein and released about three drops of venom. Brooklyn grabbed his shoulder and hissed in pain as the venom ripped threw her veins. After a few minutes Brooklyn releases him and falls asleep. Claude then pulls away from her and licks the bite wound before pulling the blanket over her.

Brooklyn was now in a deep sleep and Claude would have to go threw many circumstances. She would go threw hot and cold flashes, nightmares, and seizures. But nonetheless he wouldn't change what just happened and he would never regret it.


	2. Chapter 2

The worst part of the ceremony was the seizures, it killed Claude inside every time she started having one, and he couldn't wake her. But with Brooklyn being half demon, the seizures won't kill her like it would a normal human. 

Every time Brooklyn started spazing out, Claude would rush to her side and pull her to a tight embrace and after a few minutes it would stop. Then there's the hot and cold flashes, half the time she was always cold but those few times when she's hot, Brooklyn sweated, a lot. Sometimes she would even kick off her blankets when she was hot or when Claude was close she would pull him towards her, unsubconsciencely.

Only three days had passed and Claude missed Brooklyn's smile and her bright green eyes.Even the triplets missed having Brooklyn run around the house or her playing hide and seek with them. Occasionally, when she wasn't doing her studies Brooklyn would help out around the house, which half the time only led to a bigger mess, but none of them complained. 

Claude was currently sitting next to Brooklyn's bed and watching her sleep. Claude had lied when he said she would be asleep for a week. A week was only the minimum, and he hoped that she wouldn't go past a week. But then again her body needed to get used to his venom in her veins. Claude's venom is one of the strongest there is and he hoped she get through this.

Suddenly there was a ruckus down stairs and lots of shouting. It sounded as if there was about four people and Claude didn't recognize three of them. But that one, that one voice he knew better than the rest, that was because he always came to visit with Brooklyn. Grell Sutcliff. Claude got up and walked down the stairs with his poker face on.

"Oh, Claude dear, where's Brooklyn?" Grell asked with that stupid grin on his face

"She isn't excepting visitors at this moment. Come back in about a week or two." Claude turned around and started back towards Brooklyn. Claude didn't mind the reaper being at the house but his obnoxious loudness would wake her up and ruin everything.

"What do you mean she's not excepting visitors? She always likes when I'm here. What's wrong with her?" Grell was following Claude, to which he turned around to look at the red headed man.

"She isn't excepting guests, goodbye." Claude continued to Brooklyn's room and Grell still followed. As they got to the door Claude looked at Grell and tells him to be quiet and not to mess with her. When Grell sees Brooklyn's sleeping form, he runs to her.

As he does that, Brooklyn starts having a nightmare and is thrashing about in her bed. She screams and her body jerks upward. Grell then starts shaking her, trying to get her to wake.

"Don't touch her." Claude says with extreme sternness. He pulls the man away from Brooklyn and practically throws him across the room. "If you wake her up, she will die."

"What did you do to her?" Grell gets up from his spot on the floor and walks slowly back to Claude, who was holding Brooklyn. Her nightmare pracically dissinigrated when Claude had started holding her, it was as if she knew he was holding her.

"You wouldn't understand, leave." Grell leaves the house but goes straight to Sebastians house to tell him what just happened.

Three days have passed and Brooklyn could be waking up at any time. Sebastian had visited about a day ago and he was ranting and raving about how Claude shouldn't have done that to his daughter. He also wasn't to happy about Brooklyn mating with Claude or them being together forever, but if it made his daughter happy then he would put up with it. 

Sebastian and Brooklyn had become closer over the years, due to her wanting a real father. It wasn't a bad thing really but some times Ciel would get upset that he didn't have his butler around to help him certain tasks. Claude would get irritated some times and Sebastian was the cause of it. He would forbid him to come near his precious daughter and wouldn't let Brooklyn show any type of affection towards her lover.

Claude was sitting in his usual spot next to Brooklyn waiting for her to wake up, he wanted to be the first person she saw when she woke up. As he sat there watching her, Brooklyn started stirring in her sleep. After a few moments she rubbed her eyes cutely and woke up. Claude smiled as he watched her.

"How are you feeling?" Claude asked, startling the newly awaken girl. She jumped into his arms then kissed him passionately. This was also something Claude missed, the fireworks that went through him every time they kissed. "I've missed you so much." He whispered in her ear.


	3. Chapter 3

Brooklyn then started crying. "I had so many nightmares about loosing you. I thought they were real too, they were so life like." Claude wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead.

"You will never loose me. Are you hungry?" Brooklyn nodds her head and follows Claude to the kitchen where he quickly prepared Brooklyn her favorite food. When she was done eating she watched as Claude cleaned the kitchen. After a few moments he turned around to find that he had been watched.

"Is there anything you need?"

"What happened while I was alseep?" Brooklyn asks as she rests her chin on the palm of her hand. Before he could say anything there was shouts from people who where looking for her. Then Sebastian and Grell burst through the kitchen door, causing Claude to sigh. Looks like his alone time with her will be no more.

"Brooklyn, how could you do this to your father? Marring a man I don't approve of?" Sebastian grabbed her shoulder and looked into her eyes.

Brooklyn gave him a blank look. "Isn't that what most daughters do? And besides, you can't tell me who not to love." She got up and stood next to Claude, hugging his arm, he in return, smirked at the irked father.

"Why didn't oyu tell me you would be asleep for a whole week?" Grell asked, stepping in now.

"Sorry, but there wasn't any time and it didn't cross my mind." Brooklyn shrugged her shoulders then looked at her father. As if to say, 'Do you have anything else to say?' And sure enough he did.

"You know, you aren't fully 'married' yet."Sebastian looks at Claude. "You knew this was coming and I don't think he'll be to happy about this."

"Yes I know, but I assume he would be when he is notified about her father." 

"Who are you guys talking about?" Brooklyn looks from Claude to her father and both of them sighed.

"Your grandfather." Sebastian replies.

"Okay, and why wouldn't he be happy about this?"

"Don't worry about it Brooklyn, you'll meet him soon." Claude replies. "Why don't you and Grell go to the library while me and your father talk." Brooklyn huffed but grabbed Grells hand and they both went to the library. Grell told her about what happened when he visited her when she was asleep and it upset Brooklyn to think about how worried everyone must have been for her.

With Claude and Sebastian, things weren't going to well, they were arguing about this whole ordeal. Sebastian didn't want Brooklyn to become one with him and Claude wanted her to. Then there was the issue with the grandfather, he would be a little upset about them becoming mates but hopefully he would get passed that and see that it was Sebastian's daughter and his granddaughter. And maybe Lucifer would allow them to be mates if he got great grandchildren, which wouldn't be a problem at all.

Claude hasn't ever met Lucifer so he didn't know what the man was like, for all he knows, they could be worried for nothing.

Soon Sebastian and Grell left and that meant that Claude and Brooklyn could have time to themselves. Claude walked to the library, where she was supposed to be, but she wasn't there. Of course this caused Claude to look around the house to find her and when he did she was alseep on the floor in the middle of the dinning room. This was a surprise since she had just woken up from a week of sleep.

Claude walked closer to Brooklyn and saw she wasn't actually asleep but was just laying there starring at a spider that was on the floor on the other side of the room. She watched at it moved around to different spots on the floor.

"Brooklyn what are you doing?" Claude asked as he stood right next to her now. She looked up at him and smiled.

"You're a spider demon correct?" Claude nodded his head. "Well I saw this spider and it reminded me of you."

"So you had to lay on the floor to watch it move around?"

"Yeah, duh, its the best way to see from its point of view." Claude held out his hand and Brooklyn sighed before she dicided to take it. She kissed his cheek then dragged him around the house until they reached the bed room. She kissed him again and he stopped her before she kissed him for the third time.

"Brooklyn I have something for you." Claude gets down on one knee and takes Brooklyn's hand. He then reaches inside his coat and pulls out a box. Inside the box was a gold and black ring shaped like a spider,with diamonds on the legs and butt. Claude slipped it on her finger and then kissed her knuckles. "There now it's official, sort of."

"Oh Claude it's so beautiful." Brooklyn practically jumped on Claude and kissed him all over his face. Claude stopped her by grabbing her face then kissing her passionately on the lips. They locked lips for a few good minutes until things started getting very heated. Claude looked at his pocket watch and decided it was time to go see Lucifer.

Claude went over to Brooklyn's wardrobe and pulled out a dress he had bought earlier this week. It was an elegant white dress that would cover her ankles and a gold sash. He handed her the dress and a pair of white flats. 

"After you're down changing call be back in here and I'll help you with the back." Claude left the room and after a few minutes Brooklyn called for him. He buttoned the back and then tied the sash in the back into a big bow. He also brushed her hair and left it down. Over the years Brooklyn's hair got long, really long. It was passed her butt now and was straight until about half way through it then it became wavy. When she turned around Claude had to practically hold back a nose bleed. She looked that cute. He kissed her once more then took her hand.

(Time skip: to Lucifer)

"Lucifer, a Claude Faustus is here to see you now, and it seems he brought a halfie with him." The assistant said through the phone. Claude scowled at her calling Brooklyn a halfie. Where Lucifer was staying was kind of like an office, except it wasn't exactly bright, it was dim and kind of cold. "Go through that door there, he's ready to see you."

Claude and Brooklyn walked through the door, Claude entered first and then Brooklyn. The room they were now in was a little brighter than the previous one but it was still kind of cold, despite the rumors of hell being hot. They stopped in front of a dark wood desk and Claude bowed then Brooklyn curtsied.

"Your majesty, it's an honor."Claude said as he bowed. Brooklyn looked up as the chair turned around to look at the two people bowing. He looked an awful like Sebastian. Lucifer's eye caught Brooklyn's and she quickly looked back down.

"Raise your heads, there's no need for bowing. Why is it that you came to see me?" Lucifer asks, his voice was deep and booming.

"We wish to become one sir." Brooklyn answered shyly. This was her grandfather yet she was somewhat scared of him, then again he didn't know Brooklyn was his granddaughter.

"You don't need to see me for that, from what I can tell you already marked her as yours Mr.Faustus." Lucifer crossed his arms over his chest and leaned forward on his desk.

"Yes sir, i know, but this girl here, is your granddaughter." Claude explained. He looked at Brooklyn then back to his majesty. Lucifer started laughing, like he didn't believe what Claude was saying.

"Yeah okay, and why would I believe this? Are you telling me my son had a child that he never told me about?" The King of Hell leaned further over his desk.

"Yes sir," Brooklyn started, then she took a deep breath, "Sebastian is my father." Lucifer laughed once more.

"I don't think my son would produce a half demon such as yourself dear."

"But sir, it's true, if you don't believe me, why don't you ask him for yourself?" Brooklyn was starting to get an attitude, so much of a one Claude looked at her sternly.

"I think I will." Lucifer snapped his fingers, within a second Sebastian was standing next to Brooklyn. He looked surprised for a minute until he recognized where he was.

"Good evening Father." Sebastian bowed then stood back up. He looked at Claude and Brooklyn and understood what was going on. His father didn't believe what they were telling him so he got called there to justify.

"Explain this girl." The king stated firmly, but Sebastian didn't seem one bit scared.

"This girl here is my daughter and i guarantee anything they have told you is true, father." Lucifer seemed to think about this for a moment then replied.

"Even about becoming one?" Sebastian growled at this but answered with a 'Yeah' and mumbled under his breath 'Even though I don't approve of it.' Lucifer let out a chuckle.

"Ah, I see why you need me now, I will allow you two to become one."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After all these years, I just realized how cheesy and cliche this story is, oh well.

The ceremony itself wasn't anything special really. Lucifer just read from a book that was passed down from King to King that would combine anyone related to the royal family to their chosen spouse. It really only consisted of Lucifer talking, or reading really, then the exchanging of blood. And Lucifer was done reading.

Brooklyn was extremely nervous about the blood exchange and little did she know, so was Claude. There was only one thing that had Sebastian worried, and it wasn't his daughters future. It was that if the love was not real or strong enough, for example; if the man doesn't love the women or if the women doesn't love the man, then the blood would reject each other. The only problem was, that it would kill the one with the royal blood.

Brooklyn held a knife in her hand as did Claude, he had no problem with slicing his hand and kept his poker face on the whole time, acting as if it wasn't painful, which for him, it probably wasn't. But Brooklyn, she had a hard time doing it, no matter how much force she put into the knife, she couldn't bring herself to do it. She looked at Claude with apologetic eyes, he put down his knife and grabbed Brooklyn's then sliced her hand open. She cringed lightly but the pain subsided quickly afterwards.

"Now, combine your hands and if you truly love each other then everything will go as planned." Lucifer looked at Claude then at Brooklyn, "But if you don't love each other, you will die Brooklyn."

Brooklyn looked at Claude then smiled, she knew it wasn't a time for smiling but she just had to. "You better love me Claude, because if you don't then I'll make sure my ghost comes back to haunt you."

Claude rolled his eyes then combined there hands. They stayed like that for a minute before Brooklyn gasped in pain. She squeezed Claude's hand extremely tightly then looked at her shoulders, where the pain was coming from. Claude's demon mark appeared on each shoulder, burning her lightly. She sighed knowing she would get to live longer and that Claude truly loved her.

"You are now official one." Lucifer pulls Claude to the side quickly and whispers in his ear. "I expect great grandchildren, and soon." Claude nodded his head and replied 'Yes your majesty, I was planning on it.'

Sebastian, Claude and Brooklyn left, Sebastian went back to his master and the newly combined headed back to their home.

"Is there a cut still on your hand Brooklyn?" Claude had picked up Brooklyn and carried her bridal style into the house and into her bedroom. She looked at her hand and sighed.

"Yes and now it hurts, I don't understand why, it didn't hurt earlier." Claude simply grabbed her hand and licked the cut, closing it instantly. He then lays her on the bed and they quickly work on producing great grandchildren for Lucifer.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been three months since they became one. Brooklyn had found out she was pregnant on the second month, which wasn't a surprise since Claude and her had done it so much. Well Brooklyn could have gone without having sex two to three times a day, but Claude couldn't and to be honest, Brooklyn thought he was great in bed. She hadn't ever dated anyone nor had she lost her virginity to anyone, other than Claude, and you can't exactly loose your virginity twice.

In three months from now, or maybe four, according to Claude, they would have children or well a child. They weren't sure how many kids they were going to have either, Brooklyn wanted a lot and Claude only wanted a few.

Brooklyn was currently sitting in the garden watching the triplets pull weeds or trim trees, she wanted to help but they refused. Every time she tried helping out one of them would carry her back to the bench where she could watch.

(I'm going to skip ahead, basically I'm going to do a paragraph for each month she's pregnant. and guys, she's on her second month already so it'll start on three.)

Month three:

The triplets still refused to let Brooklyn help with anything and so did Claude, although they would cook dinner together. It was romantic when they did a small thing like that, Claude would help her stir something and sometimes Brooklyn would purposely fling food on Claude's face so she could lick it off. Other times, when they would be walking to another part of the house, Brooklyn would stop and lean her back against Claude, practically begging to be held. Some times Claude would comply and actually hold her against him, but some times, he would simply step aside and walk around Brooklyn. 

Month four:

Brooklyn was really starting to show now and it put a lot on her, just walking down the stairs would make her out of breath. Claude had told her that the baby would be born some time next month or even the following one. Claude himself, didn't seem to excited about a baby he would walk away or change the subject every time Brooklyn would bring it up and occasionally when he did that, it upset her dearly. This would be their child, something they created together, something they would love for all time and he acted like he didn't care. But it shouldn't worry her as much as it did, it was personality to act like he didn't care and little did she know, Claude did care and he could sense the baby inside of her. And It wasn't one baby, it was three.

Month five:

The baby was due any day now and Brooklyn had no clue about the three babies she was carrying. Claude was a lot nicer and more compassionate these days. He knew he was a jerk before but he also understood that Brooklyn was in pain most of the time. The babies onside here where demons, full demons like Claude himself and they were slowly trying to take the part of her soul that wasn't demon. The quicker they were born the better. Usually when the demon baby starts taking the soul it means that it will be born soon, which for Brooklyn would be today.

Brooklyn was in the study, practicing the cello, something she hadn't done in a long while. But she soon found out, that her ability to play was still there. Lily came in and sat down to listen to her play. Lily was a house nurse that Claude had found to help with the children's birth. She also was a demon herself and respected that Claude and Brooklyn were mates and she didn't try to separate them. Lily had long light brown hair and dark brown eye and she was very sweet.

Brooklyn felt a small pain and quit playing, then there was a warm liquid running down her leg. "Lily, I don't know what's going on."

Lily got up and sat next to Brooklyn. "What's wrong? Are you in pain?"

"Yes, actually and I have this warm liquid going down my leg. Is this what you call going into labour?"

"Yes Brooklyn you're going into labour, but don't freak out, it'll only make things complicated and will cause a difficult birth." Lily placed a hand on Brooklyn should. After a few details on what was going to happen, they got up and went to the already prepared area. It was really just a spare room with a bed in it and whatever equipment Lily needed to help with the child birth. "Claude!" Lily called out but he didn't come, even after a few minutes and Brooklyn was going further into labour.

"Shit! Claude get your ass in here!" Brooklyn called out in pain and sure enough he arrived. Lily had told them both what to do and also ordered the triplets to help her as well. But really all the triplets did was get towels and hot water.

Brooklyn squeezed Claude's hand, extremely hard and after about an hour and a half, Lily announced that they had three beautiful baby boys. Brooklyn nearly passed out at the whole three baby thing. She let Claude name the babies since she was too tired to do it and would probably end up naming them something ridiculous and not honorable.

In the end he named the babies Wellington, Herrington and Barrington.

When Brooklyn finally gained the strength to get up and look at the babies, Lily was right, they were beautiful babies and they all looked like Claude, black hair and gold eyes. All Brooklyn could say was, "Great now we will have four Claude's." Claude actually smiled at that and so did Canterbury, Timber and Thompson, but Lily laughed, a lot.


	6. Chapter 6

The first month of raising the triplets wasn't as easy as Brooklyn once thought it to be. Half the time Wellington and Barringon were crying and Herrington was always throwing up and Brooklyn was on her last bit of patience.

"Claude call my father."Claude did as he was ordered, even though he really didn't want Sebastian in his house or messing with his children, but he had no choice, even if he didn't show it, Claude was exhausted as well and was growing tired of the babies crying.

When Sebastian arrived, with Ciel as well, Brooklyn hugged her father and broke down crying. "I-I can't take it any more, Wellington and Barrington won't stop crying and all Herrington does is throw up. I can't take it!"

"Brooklyn calm down, getting upset will only make matters worse." Sebastian patted her head.

"Wait, Sebastian, you told me that she had a child, you didn't tell me she had three!" Ciel's face was red. His butler chuckled lightly.

"I did not think that it would have mattered to you, young master." Brooklyn had sat down on a couch and Claude was comforting her, after a few minutes Claude showed them to where they now crying babies where. They had been asleep when Sebastian and Ciel had arrived but now they were wailing out fiercely.

Sebastian went and picked up Herrington and immediately knew what was wrong. "Young master, why don't you have Brooklyn play her cello for you. She's quite talented." Sebastian suggested and Claude ushered Brooklyn out the door. The two went down stairs and Brooklyn started playing to keep the young earl entertained.

Sebastian gave Claude a look, one that said 'You know exactly what's going on.'

"I didn't want to tell her, she was so excited about them all being demons, she would be upset if she found out I lied to her."

"You know you have to tell her otherwise he will just keep throwing up and end up dying of hunger." Sebastian looked down at the Herrington, who had already thrown up on his suit twice. "Wellington and Barrington are crying all the time because they are in pain," He puts Herrington down and picks up Wellington. "Do you see? Their nails are coming in already."

"Claude looked at the baby's hand, he hadn't known that because Brooklyn was the one that changed their diapers and wraps them in blankets. Claude just nodded and inwardly scowled at Sebastian, he hated that Sebastian figured this out before he did.

Sebastian walked out of the babies room with Wellington and Claude picked up Barrington and Herrington, soon following him.They both went into the living room and when they entered, Brooklyn stopped playing. She got up and took Herrington from Claude then kissed his head.

"Sebastian, what the hell is on your shirt?" Sebastian smiled and Brooklyn looked at her father and noticed the throw up.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Brooklyn got up then looked around to see where she could put the baby down or if she would have to take it with her. "Ciel, would you like to hold him?"

"Uh... What?" Ciel looked flustered and confused.

"Here would you like to hold him for a few minutes?" Brooklyn kind of forced Ciel to hold the baby before going to get a damp cloth to clean off the vomit from Sebastian's suit. When she got back, Ciel was blushing madly, something she could only guess was the cause of her father saying some type of snarky remark to the young earl.

Brooklyn quickly cleaned the vomit off of Sebastian and returned the cloth to the kitchen. When she returned for the second time, Ciel practically threw the baby at Brooklyn. What she assumed was he got tired of Sebastian's remarks of him holding a baby.

Afterwards, when Ciel and Sebastian left, Claude told Brooklyn about the human baby.

"W-What? He's human?"

"I'm afraid so." Brooklyn and Claude were sitting on the couch when he told her this. Claude grabbed her hand, he was treating this as if it news on a loved one's passing. He himself was a little upset on a human baby, but it couldn't be helped.

"You knew the whole time and you didn't tell me?" Brooklyn was getting mad, not about her child being human but the fact that Claude had kept it from her. "I thought you wouldn'y lie to me!" Brooklyn punched Claude in the arm, it wasn't hard nor did it hurt but it upset Claude. 

She then got up, went to her room, and locked it. About an hour or so later, Claude unlocked the door and planned to 'apologize' to his mate. But to his dismay, she was asleep. Claude kissed her forehead, then her cheeks, then finally, her lips. In subconscious response, Brooklyn grabbed the front of his suit and pulled him close as she slept. Claude could only assume she wasn't angry anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

Seven years had passed and the triplets had grown up to be handsome young men. That was to be expected, considering they looked exactly like their father and he was quite handsome. And naturally, Brooklyn was pregnant again. This time though Claude told her the gender and if they were demoms or not. Yes they, she was having twins. Neither Claude or Brooklyn could figure out why she kept having more than one baby. Sure two shouldn't be as hard to take care of like three. The babies were due any day now. A little boy and a little girl. The boy was full demon and the girl was half demon.

For seven years the couple thought nothing could go wrong, but they were terribly wrong themselves. One night, when Claude was out soul hunting, a gang of strong demons broke into their house. Naturally Canterbury, Timber and Thompson tried fighting them off, but that didn't last long. The demons were much to strong and powerful even for the triplets. Lily, who Claude had asked to stick around after the triplets birth, was with Claude, getting souls, so she was no help.

"Start searching the house if you find anyone, take them captive." The leader yelled. His gang members started to search the house. The first room they entered was Brooklyn's.

"Oi! Look-y what I found 'ere, a pretty little lady." The man hollered to his friends. This woke Brooklyn up, she stared at the mystery man until it hit her that there was a stranger in her home.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Brooklyn started to panick, if he was yelling then there must be more people in her home. Then a terrifying thought crossed her mind. Her kids were in danger. She rolled to the other side of the bed then tried to run out the door but the man caught her.

"Oh no ma'am, you aren't going to run off. We could get a decent amount for you." The man grabbed Brooklyn by her upper arm and dragged her to the living room. The whole way she tried pulling herself the opposite way, she needed to get to her children. "I wouldn't struggle to much, might hurt your babies." The man poked her swollen belly.

When in the light of the living room, Brooklyn could see his face. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes and a goatee.

Brooklyn heard sobs and her sons voices calling for her. After a moment she saw them with two other unknown men.

"Let me go!" Brooklyn shrieked and yanked her arm from the mans grip. When she was free she ran to her children and grabbed them from the tough looking men. Brooklyn hugged them tight as they cried.


	8. Chapter 8

The leader, who had been outside, joined the rest of them in the living room.

"Good work men, now be gentle with them. I don't want them bruised." The gang leader grabbed one of the triplets. The guy with the goatee grabbed Brooklyn and the remaining two men grabbed the kids. Wellington, Harrington, and Barrington started crying again as they were put into the back of a carriage.

Hours pass by until the carriage finally stopped. The whole way there, it seemed as if the driver purposely went over every bump and every pothole just to make the hostages sore.

Brooklyn took a look around and the place seemed oddly familiar to her. When the creepy men took Brooklyn and the children out of the carriage and into the mansion that was right in front of them. The place, again, had a short of familiar-ness to it, was obviously big and was surrounded by what looked to be plants, whether they were alive or not was a different story. It was almost completely dark, except for a lap that one of the men had.

"Where are we? " the men didn't answer but continued to force them inside the house. They weren't grabbing them or pulling them, just pushing Brooklyn and the triplets gently from behind. "Where are we?" Brooklyn asked again. When they entered there was more demon gang members everywhere and the place still felt familiar. "Children stay close." As she said that the children stood closer to their mother. 

As they walked through the mansion, the gang members starred at Brooklyn in her night dress. It wasn't short, infact it went down to her ankles but it wasn't that thick so it was kind of see-through. But not enough so that the perverted men couldn't see anything.

As they were escorted down halls, there was paintings of a face Brooklyn knew she knew. Lucifer. She was kidnapped by her own grandfather. 

"Ah I see now."Brooklyn started pushing her children foward. "Come on children."

They looked up at Brooklyn with looks of confusion. But she just kept pushing forward until they reached a big wooden door. Both gang members open the door and revealed Lucifer sitting at his desk.

"That wasn't necessary! Do you know how badly that scared me?" Wellington, Barrington, and Herrington all looked up at their mother surprised, they have never heard Brooklyn yell, not even when they did something wrong. "Did you have to order them to kidnap us in the middle of the night! They even took down my 3 demon servants. Was that really necessary?"

Lucifer was smiling the whole time Brooklyn was telling him off. Then a look of shock and disappointment came acrossed his face. "Did they really do that? Where was Claude?"

Brooklyn, who was previously pacing around the room stopped and looked at him. "He wasn't home, Claude was out getting souls!" Brooklyn looked around the room then looked at one of the gang members. "You! Come here!" As soon as the man stood in front of her, Brooklyn punched him, square in the face. As the man laid on the floor, Brooklyn made her way to the other man. They look into each others eyes for a moment before Brooklyn punched him as well. 

"There, I feel better now. But-" Brooklyn was stopped by a sharp pain in her abdomen. Her eyes widen and she falls to her knees, clutching her stomach like it was going to fall off.

"Mother? Mother, are you okay?" Brooklyn looked up at her children who where sitting in front of her.

Lucifer had caught on to as what was happening and ran down the hall to get a few maids. After he did that he paced back and forth in the room.

"Lucifer!" Brooklyn yelled snapping Lucifer out of his trance. "Go get two of your men." Lucifer saluted her then ran down the hall, only to come back with two henchmen. "Wellington, Barrington take these two men and go track down your father. Hurry!"

"But mother-"

"GO NOW!" Wellington and Barrington took the hand of each mans and took off down the hall. Little did any of them know, Claude was home and looking for his family. And was silently freaking out.

When Wellington and Barrington arrived at the house, Claude had sensed them immediately and went and hugged then tightly.

"Where is your mother? And where's Herrington? "

"Mother told us to come get you." Wellington said, standing up and grabbing his father's hand.

"Herrington is with mother and we have to hurry!" Barrington grabbed his other hand and started pulling Claude towards the door.

"We have to hurry, mother is in pain!" They both pulled harder, trying to get Claude to hurry and leave the house.

Claude picked up Wellington and Barrington and ran out the door, not even bothering with the strangers in his home or the fact that he had no clue where to go.

"Do you remember where she is?" Claude asked as he ran faster.

"No, but she said the name Lucifer. Father, who is Lucifer?" Wellington asked. Claude stopped and looked at his mini me. After a moment of pacing and thinking, the gang members showed up and told Claude they could get him to Lucifer. Claude was never the one to say thank you, but just this once he did.

Shortly after that, Claude arrived at Lucifer's mansion. He busted threw the front doors and ran down the hall until he found Brooklyn. When he did, she was laying in a bed, just starting to give birth. Claude put Wellington and Barrington down and told them to find their brother, and they ran off going to do as they were told.

It took about twenty minutes for the first baby to come out and then the second right after, but there was no cries of newborn children, there was no souls, there was nothing. The babies were no longer alive.


	9. Chapter 9

It was too late. It happened too late. It wasn't anyones fault, it was just birthing difficulties, but Brooklyn would end up blaming herself for it. She grabbed the front of Claude's shirt and cried. Cried and cried until there was no tears left. Claude was sad as well, although he didn't show it the same way Brooklyn did, it was still expressed.

The five of them eventually went home and when the triplet questioned as to why there wasn't any babies, Brooklyn started crying again, which only made them feel guilty. Lucky though, even with the gang member taking them down, Canterbury, Timber and Thompson were still alive. Brooklyn had smiled lazily at them then continued to her room.

Claude tucked Wellington, Barrington, and Herrington into bed then went to comfort his wife.

"Its all my fault Claude." Brooklyn cried, hugging her husband tightly.

"No it's not, there is nothing that cpuld have prevented it from happening."

"Yes there was, I-I just got so angry. I knew I should have stayed calm but I couldn't help it."

"Ah, I see now, you put to much stress on yourself. That wasn't your fault and technically it wasn't Lucifer's either. You heard him, Lucifer asked them to come and get you in the morning, not in the middle of the night. If you really think about it Brooklyn, its those gang members fault." Claude kissed the top of Brooklyn's head. "They didn't listen. And didn't you punch them?"

"Yeah, I did. "

"Did you punch them hard?"

"Yes, they fell to the floor." Brooklyn couldn't help but you smile. She had used a lot of force of them and really, it didn't hurt her one bit. Not her hand at least.

"That's my girl. Now get some sleep." Claude picked Brooklyn up and placed her under the heavy comforter then kissed her gently. "I love you." He whispered softly.

"I love you too. "

It had been four years since Brooklyn lost her twins. They haven't tried again in fear of loosing the child. There was even a funeral that was planned for the twins, of course that meant Brooklyn had to met the Undertaker, Claude already knew him due to needing some information on an event that happened years ago. Brooklyn was absolutely amused with the reaper. Grell was there as well and he was more than happy to give her a tender hug.

One morning, Brooklyn woke to her husband walking back and forth in the room with a bundle of what looked like a blanket. He was slightly bouncing as he walked as well.

"Claude, what are you doing?" Claude looked up at Brooklyn and smiled one of his rare smiles. Right after that the bundle started fussing. "Is that a baby?"

She got up and looked and sure enough it was a little baby, who didn't look older than a few weeks old. "Someone dropped her off early this morning."

Brooklyn took the baby from Claude and looked at the tiny thing with tears in her eyes. "Oh Claude, she's beautiful. What is she? Is she human?"

"Why don't you use that special power you have and find out?"

"But I haven't used that in a long time and even then it was only once." Brooklyn looked at Claude, her mind weary of preforming this task on a mere baby.

"It'll be fine, and besides, I believe our sons have inherited your abilities. I've caught Barrington and Herrington trying to access my memories." Brooklyn giggled at the thought of her sons going through the mind of their father.

"Oh yes, heaven forbid they actually learn something about their father." Brooklyn sat on the bed and placed a hand on the baby's head. She closed her eyes and tried to focus as much as possible. This was a baby and there would be no telling if she would even be able to see anything from it's past, because of its young age. 

An image appeared in Brooklyn's mind and it was a little fuzz but she could still see what was happening, or what happened. There was a woman, with dark green hair and an olive skin tone, she was with a man, one Brooklyn somewhat recognized. The image soon turned into a video and Brooklyn seen that the woman was slightly floating above the ground and had a pair of light green wings that were barely visible. The lady and the man entered a room and then then video changed, to what Brooklyn figured was the future. The green haired lady was fat, or well actually, pregnant. It showed the women with the man again and they were having an argument. The video showed a little of the argument before changing once again to the future. The man took off his hat to reveal the top of his silver colored hair. He then brushed his bangs out of his face and revealed bright green eyes, he leaned over a desk and started writing. The green haired lady appeared again and was watching him write. The silver haired man lifted the paper and showed it to the wall and Brooklyn was able to read what it said. 'Take care of the baby Brooklyn.'

Brooklyn quickly opened her eyes and looked from the baby to Claude. "You're a liar, you didn't find her, her gave her to you." Claude just looked at her. "Claude why must you lie to me? If you knew who she belonged to then why didn't you say so?!" The baby awoke to Brooklyn's voice getting louder. The baby didn't cry but just looked at her 'mother.' Or at least that's what she would be calling Brooklyn when she got older.

"I did not lie to you Brooklyn, I said someone dropped her off this morning. It did not matter who, what did matter is now you can feel happy and will stop moping around the house."

Brooklyn exhaled through her nose, still mad but let it go. "Fine, but I do hope you know we are still keeping this child. It doesn't matter who she belonged to before, she is now mine." Claude shook his head then went and kissed Brooklyn's forehead.

"Why don't you name her?"

"I already did. She has a really pretty name too."

"Yeah, why don't you tell me it?"

"Evangeline."

[Time skip]

Three years had passed and Evangeline was obviously three. She had the same dark green hair as her real mother and the same bright green eyes like her real father. Wellington, Barrington, and Herrington loved her and they never once questioned the differences of looks of her. They were fourteen years old and quite smart. In almost every way they resembled their dad. From their looks to their talents, it was interesting really. Especially when they started dancing lessons. That was one thing Brooklyn adored, they could dance like their father and even sing like he could. Naturally they weren't amazing but Brooklyn loved listening anyways.

That night the Faustus family had decided to throw a ball for all of their friends. Really, the plan behind it was, to invite Lucifer over so he wouldn't kidnap Brooklyn and the kids again. And as well as announcing the new found pregnancy. Sure it was a little early considering that Evangeline was only three but it really didn't matter, Brooklyn wanted another baby.

Brooklyn had dressed the triplets in a suit similar to Claude's but each boy had a different colored tie or ribbon on. Evangeline had a pretty mint green dress on and had a cute little bonnet on. When everyone arrived, which was probably around six guests. Three reapers, two demons and a half demon. It wasn't' a lot but when you counted Brooklyn and her family (Including the purple haired triplets), it made fifteen people. Everyone danced or talked for awhile before Brooklyn and Claude made their announcement.

"It's been seven years since I lost my children, but I am happy to say, I have not given up. I did for a little while then we found Evangeline-" Brooklyn looked at the Undertaker, "and so we- I waited a little longer to have another child. As of two months ago, when Claude had noticed five souls that didn't belong to anyone already living here, Claude declared me pregnant.'

There was a few cheers and the young children looked happy to have new siblings. Sebastian however was already at Claude's throat for getting his precious daughter pregnant, again." 

"Father, when will you leave Claude alone? I'm going to be with him forever so why not try and get along?"

"How could I get along with someone that gets my daughter pregnant constantly?" Brooklyn giggled at this.

"Father, that's what mates do." Claude and Sebastian ended up fighting anyways, to which Brooklyn yelled at them to take it outside where nothing valuable could get broken. The ball continued on for a little while longer but for the children it only lasted an hour longer, it was their bed time after all. Sort of anyways. Evangeline and Herrington actually went to bed. Wellington and Barrington had to pretend to sleep then could get up after Herrington and Evangeline was asleep. They had grown to the age where they didn't need sleep so they stayed up and did things with Claude.

When the ball ended, Brooklyn said goodnight to everyone and then went to bed herself. Claude came into their room after a while and cuddled with his wife until she was fully asleep then got up and went soul hunting with his sons. Everything was well in the Faustus household and it would be for quite some time.


	10. Chapter 10

It was a dark and stormy day when Brooklyn's children finally arrived. The three months that she had to go through weren't exactly the best. Her symptoms were three times worse and she was practically bedridden the whole time. He sons, who just so happened to be smartasses, pointed out how large she was, of course they won't really trying to be mean but Brooklyn could do without the comments. When her sons weren't making fun of her they would help her move about the house, which usually led to Claude carrying her around. Now Claude alone, had to deal with Brooklyn the most, her constant mood swings, cravings and anything else that happened.

As the night went on, so did the labour. Lightning strikes and contractions hit Brooklyn like the rain hits the ground.

"Alright Brooklyn you need to breathe, I can see the first one." Lily said calmly to Brooklyn, personally she was getting tired even though she was a demon herself. Her mistress was growing wirery but was determinded nonetheless about having these children. There was three girls and two boys this time. Brooklyn was more than happy to have three more daughters and even though Claude who never showed emotion, was glad to have sons, or well more children in general. Claude is the type of guy that hid his true emotions and he loved kids. He loved all kids and wanted many, that's the main reason why they had nine so far, or well four and five on the way. Brooklyn gave a good hard push and out came the head. "Good now once more." And she did. "Oh darling she's beautiful." Lily hurried and handed the baby over to Sebastian, who was there to help Lily during the child birth and to give moral support to his daughter.

Sebastian quickly washed the baby off and wrapped her in a pink blanket. She had Brooklyn's dark blue hair and just looked like her in every way. Right after he placed her in a nearby crib, Lily handed him another little girl. She looked more like her father than her mother. She got wrapped in a yellow blanket and placed in the crib. About thirty minutes later, a little boy appeared into the world. He looked like his mother as well. He was cleaned, wrapped in a blue blanket and placed in the crib.

"Come on Brooklyn you can do it, three down two more to go. Keep breathing." Lily said incouragingly to her mistress, knowing that it wouldn't work, the only one that could incourage her was either her father or her loving husband.

Speaking of her husband, he snuck into the room and grabbed Brooklyn's hand. He looked over at the crib and saw three little darling already there. "Two more Brooklyn. You can do it." Claude spoke, it was about twenty minutes later a little girl then a little boy was born, washed and wrapped in red and green.

After awhile the triplets and Evangeline were allowed to come in and see their mother and new siblings. They walked to the crib and saw four babies, Brooklyn was currently holding one, and they smiled. Brooklyn looked over at Claude and whispered. "I'm not having any more children for a long time." Claude smiled, he didn't need anymore kids at this moment, they had their whole lives to have kids, many kids, it wasn't like they would age or anything.

"Mother, what's their names?" Evangeline asked from over by the crib. Lily was helping he triplets get them out of the crib so they could hold the babies. Evangeline was holding the baby in the yellow, Herrington was holding the one in red, Barrington had blue and Wellington had the one in green.

"Well darling, I have Gwynth, you have Catherine, Barrington has Yossarian, Herrington has Josephine and Wellington has James. Now that they are born, are you going to help out? It's going to take a lot out of me and your father if we do it by ourself." Lily grunted, Wellington, Barrington, Harrington, and Evangeline nod their heads eagerly, they all looked really happy to be older siblings, for the twins it's a second time. Canterbury, Timber and Thompson came into the room now and took the dirty water and towels out of the room. Sebastian leaned against the wall, watching his child and grandchildren, it made him happy to actually have a family,but it saddened him because one day all of them, most all of them, are going to have to compete against each other for the thrown. Only one of them would be allowed to rule after his place, Brooklyn had previously said that she did not want to be on the thrown, even though she already knew she couldn't because she was wasn't full demon. But she had agreed to let her children decide what they wanted to do when they were old enough to rule.

Grell entered the room and Lily slipped out. "Brooklyn, I have to leave now but I will be back to visit you soon." Sebastian gave Brooklyn a smile and rubbed Gwyneth's head then left the room. After all he had told his master that he would be back after the birth and there was no telling what kind of trouble Ciel had gotten into while Sebastian was gone.

"Brooklyn, look at all your children, I never imagined that you would have this many." Grell said as he took Yossarian from Barington. Claude growled a little, unbeknowest to Grell and Brooklyn lightly smacked him.

"And why do you say that?" Grell put on a serious face and looked directly at Brooklyn, then he softened a bit.

"You were supposed to die on the night you lost the twins."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sappy ending but not going to rewrite anything because this story has been complete for 3-4 years now

"What do you mean by that Grell? Why was I supposed to die?" Grell hands the baby back to Wellington and looks down, rubbing his forehead in regret. 

"I've said too much. I have to go, I wasn't supposed to tell you that, Will is going to kill me." Suddenly, a tree trimmer shoots out from the shadow in the corner and hits Grell in the back of the head. Out steps a man with slicked back black hair, green eyes like Grell's and has on a nice suit with glasses.

"Indeed, you have said too much Sutcliff." The tree trimmer retracks and goes back to it's normal size and the man looks over at Brooklyn. He smiled and bowed to her before looking over at Claude and sneering, he looked around and realized he was sorrounded by demons and strangly a grim reaper that wasn't himself or Grell. He had sensed the demons but the grim reaper was hidden within all the demon auras. The man looked over and found the odd ball, the girl holding a baby. He then looked back at Brooklyn. "I'm sorry to interupt your family moment, so I will take Sutcliff and leave now." Will grabbed Grell by his hair and started pulling him out of the room.

"Wait, what did he mean? I want to know." Brooklyn got up out of bed and tried to make her way to the door, where Will had paused once Brooklyn had called out. Brooklyn fell to the floor, clutching on tight to the baby she was holding and Claude rushed over to her side. "Please sir, what did he mean? Why was I supposed to die that day?" Lily came into the room again and helped the triplets and Evangeline put the babies back in the crib and ushered them out of the room.

Will let go of Grell's hair and walked to a chair on the far side of the room. He sat down and pulled out a book, it looked rather old and heavy and yet he pulled it out of his vest. Grell had gotten up and shut the door and leaned against the wall, he knew what was to come.

Will opened the book, flipped to a page and read. "August 10th, 1913, Brooklyn Faustus is kidnapped by her grandfather and taken to his castle. She gets angry, she punches two men," Claude looks at Brooklyn smiles sheepishly. "Which causes her to go into labor, the shock was supposed to cause he heart to stop, which meant she was going to die, but since she is indeed a demon it didn't work, letting her live." 

"Wait, so because I'm demon, I lived? That doesn't make any sense." Brooklyn said from her spot on the floor.

"If your demon side hadn't of kicked in, the angel side would have died from the heart attack. When one side dies, they both die." Will got up and grabbed Grell's hair again. "Now if you excuse us, we have to go."

When the reapers left, Claude helped Brooklyn up and laid her in bed, then took the baby away from her.

"Claude?"

"Yes?" Claude put the baby in the crib and went to the side of the bed to aide Brooklyn.

"Do you think that if I would have died that night the twins might have lived?" Brooklyn reached out and grabbed Claude's hand. "They could have lived, they could have had a life."

"Yes, but then you wouldn't be here now with five beautiful children, which will love you just as much as the twins would have. There's no need to dwell on the past when the present and the future are much more pleasing." Claude tucked Brooklyn into bed. "You need to rest, after all, you just gave birth to our new children."

"Yes I know." Brooklyn pulled Claude in close then kissed him before going to sleep.

::10 years later::

The triplets are twenty four years old, Evangeline is thirteen and the quintuplets are ten and Brooklyn couldn't be more proud of them. Herrington found out that he was human when he kept aging after 20 and his brothers didn't. He wasn't all that upset about it, but he wasn't happy about being lied to.

::100 years later::

Herrington had died at the age of 93, which at the time was rare. Brooklyn was heart broken and Claude was upset too. Wellington and Barrington were devastated when they found out, well everyone was really. Herrington had found himself a wife and had three kids, two boys and one little girl. (He named the girl after his mother)

Barrington went off into the world to start a life of his own, but was secretly being watched by Claude and his grandfather. Wellington decided he was going to take over the thrown after being mentored for another two hundred years since his mother couldn't do it.

Evangeline, at some point in time, realized that she was part reaper and part fairy and went off as Undertakers understudy. She eventually found out that Undertaker was her real father and decided to live with him from now on.

Gwyneth, Catherine, Yossarian, Josephine and James still lived in the house and looked so much like their parents. None of them had really figured out if they wanted to work for their great grandfather or take a job similar to what Sebastian does. Within the next fifty years Claude and Brooklyn decided to have another kid and luckily this time it was only one child instead of multiple.

And in the end, they all lived happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
